jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolly Roger
The '''Jolly Roger '''is the infamous pirate vessel that serves as the home of Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones. It is the base of operations for Captain Hook and is the only place in Never Land that can be considered "Hook's territory" (other than Hook's Treasure Cave and occasionally Skull Rock). Background History The Jolly Roger has been anchored off Never Land for many years commanded by Captain Hook who refuses to leave the island until he takes revenge upon Peter Pan for cutting off his hand. Captain Hook laments Peter Pan's role in causing Tick-Tock the Crocodile to follow him, due to Peter cutting off his hand and throwing it to the crocodile.As Hook tries to find the hiding spot of Peter Pan using a map. Hook suddenly gets the idea to kidnap the Indian Princess Tiger Lily and tells the idea to his faithful first mate, Mr. Smee. He plans to force her into revealing the location of Peter's hideout or be killed. While Hook is trying to concentrate on his scheme, he becomes annoyed when one of his crew members starts singing. Hook then shoots the pirate, causing him to fall into the Never Sea. When Mr. Smee points out that what he did was not good form, Hook lashes out at him, reminding him of how Peter Pan cutting off his hand and throwing it to the crocodile wasn't "Good Form". Just then, Hook hears the sound of a ticking clock, causing his eyes and mustache to twitch in rhythm when he turns to see Tick-Tock Croc, has come to taste more of him, he begs Smee to get rid of the crocodile, which Smee does. A little moment later, Hook receives a word from a pirate on a lookout that Peter is on approach. He orders Smee to rally up the pirates, then looks through the spyglass to see Peter and three others, the Darling children, in company of him standing on the clouds. He and the pirates then set up the cannon and fire cannonballs up at Peter Pan. Back at Jolly Roger, Hook sits in his cabin, sick and injured from the previous battle with Peter at Skull Rock. He is bothered by Smee hammering up a sign asking to not disturb the captain but when he tries to attack Smee, he is smacked on the face with the hammer causing him to briefly lose consciousness. When Hook gets a visit from Smee, Smee tells Hook that Pan has banished Tinker Bell. This shocking news gives Hook an idea, so he orders Smee to capture her. He does so, and Hook uses her jealousy of Wendy(whom she thinks Peter is in love with) to get to Peter's hideout. As Captain Hook thanks, Tinker Bell for her help, he locks her in a lantern, then he, along with Smee and the pirates, goes to Hangman's Tree to capture Wendy, Michael and John. As the pirates take them to the ship, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee set a time bomb (disguised as a gift of love from Wendy) in the hideout, since Peter is still there. Captain Hook tries to convince the captured children to join his crew but they all refuse. Wendy believes Peter will save them but Hook reveals his plan to blast Peter away from Never Land forever, prompting Tinker Bell to struggle to break free from the lantern, which she manages to do so, and flies off to warn Peter. Peter and Tinker Bell are caught in the explosion anyway, but they both quickly recover and leave the destroyed hideout to rescue Wendy and the boys. Just as Hook, who has had sent Wendy off the plank (but she is rescued by Peter), is about to select the next person to follow her, Peter reveals himself and engages Hook in another duel. While dueling on the ship's deck, Peter launches himself from the ship's rope ladder like a slingshot and kicks Hook backwards, sending Hook flying to one of the ship's cannons, which (in a similar fashion to Smee's hammer from earlier) hits him hard on the head, knocking him unconscious. After Hook recovers, he climbs up the rope ladder to confront Peter on the mast, calling him a coward for his tendency to fly away from the duel. Hook makes Peter promise not to fly and gains the upper hand by disarming Peter. Hook corners Peter at the edge of the mast and is about to stab him, but Peter, having noticed a Jolly Roger flag right above Hook, uses it to blind the captain and disarm him. Hook pleads for his life, declaring that he will leave forever and do anything Peter says. Peter orders him to shout loudly that he's a codfish; Hook does so, making Wendy, John and Michael sing "Hook is a codfish" much to the amusement of Tick-Tock Croc dancing in the sea to that song. Peter then allows Hook to leave and never return, but when his back is turned, Hook sees his chance and is about to lay his hook on Peter in revenge for cutting off his left hand as well as humiliating him. Thanks to Wendy's warning, Peter jumps out of the way, and Captain Hook loses his footing as he falls to the sea, where the crocodile is waiting to catch him. Captain Hook ends up being chased away from Never Land by the crocodile.With the Jolly Roger now abandoned Peter gallantly commandeers the deserted ship and with the aid of Tinker Bell's pixie dust granting the ship the power of flight so that he may drop Wendy and her brothers off home to London. Sometime after the events of the first film Hook and his crew manage to evade both the crocodile and reclaim control of the Jolly Roger by this time Peter Pan decides to leave Never Land for outside adventure, Hook stayed behind instead of following his nemesis to dominate Never Land during Peter's absence. However, Peter left a crew of pirates to keep him at bay.Unlike how it appears in the first two films the ship has a darker tone as the colors are now red and black stripe sails and a large codfish figure head replacing the skull one from the films. Roles in the series The Jolly Roger first appeared in the episode "Hide the Hideout!",Skully warns Jake and the other that the Jolly Roger is coming to Pirate Island. Captain Hook was determined to uncover the young pirate's hide out and make it his own.After several failures and being cast back into the Never Sea by Jake and his crew efforts to keep Hook at bay, the captain catches a cold.With the assistance of Mr. Smee Captain Hook return back to the Jolly Roger to treat his illness. In the episode "The Old Shell Game", After Izzy discovers a pink polka-dotted shell on Pirate Island beach, she decides to put it on display in her shell collection. Captain Hook also desires the polka-dotted for his own collection,Hook swoop in stealing the shell and fleeing back to the Jolly Roger with Jake and his crew in pursuit with Bucky. Jake attempts to ask Hook to return Izzy's Shell, but Hook refuses, mocking the young pirate team that they will never get it back.But this is short lived as Mr. Smee notices and informs Hook the shell is missing.Hook and Smee soon spot the shell floating on a log in the Never Sea. As it travels through a group of rocks, both the Jolly Roger and Bucky have to avoid the rock formations, but Jake’s ship Bucky sets up the raft allowing Jake and his crew to chase after the shell. While Hook and Smee give chase with the rowboat. In "Bucky Makes a Splash" Captain Hook is setting a course to look for a sunken treasure when the Jolly Roger gets stuck on a rock near Shipwreck Beach. Causing Hook to steal Bucky to continue his treasure hunt.At the end of the episode Jake and his crew regain control of Bucky leaving Hook and Smee a drift on some driftwood rowing back to the Jolly Roger which soon sinks to the bottom of the Never Sea. In the episode "Hook Seals a Deal!", Sharky and Bones are tending to the Jolly Roger's sail while Hook prepares for his yearly bath.But on closer discovery Hook couldn't find his missing rubber ducky and was furious that someone would steal from him.Jake and his crew soon arrive on the beach to question Hook if he stole their missing beach toys. Hook refused to be the culprit,and later ask if the puny pirates stole his rubber ducky,to Jake and his crew denied.The true culprit revealed her self to be a mischievous Never Land seal who likes to juggle races off with the stolen.Hook order Smee to set sail after that slippery pirate,but Mr. Smee inform Hook that the Jolly Roger was still being repaired much to Hook's annoyance.Jake offer to assist Hook by join forces to recover the stolen toys.Hook agrees seeing a easy opportunity to swipe all the toys for himself.At the end of the episode Hook returns to beach to enjoy his bath his scheme to capture all the toys failed only to find his clothes were missing.It was later revealed that Sharky and Bones used Hook's clothes to mend the Jolly Roger sails much Hook's anger and the amusement of Mr. Smee. In the episode "Treasure of the Tides" Izzy,Marina,Stormy and the other mermaids set off to find the "Treasure of the Tides",the Mermaid Queen's Throne hidden beneath the waves of Hidden Cove. Captain Hook over hears them and decides to beat them to the treasure, he orders Sharky and Bones to block Mermaid Lagoon using the Jolly Roger but the two pirates were no match for Lucille the Seal who was able slip pass them and recruit the help of two blue whales to force the Jolly Roger out the way allowing Izzy and the mermaids could catch up to Hook and Mr. Smee. In the episode special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns", Peter Pan's Shadow visits the Jolly Roger: the ship of the villainous Captain Hook. There, he bothers Hook and his crew by awakening them from their slumber.Later the shadow reveals itself. This alerts Hook and his crew of Peter's presence in Never Land. The captain plots to capture the shadow and use it as hostage to lure Peter to him. However, the shadow proves to be elusive as a chase leads the pirates to be thrown overboard and the Jolly Roger to be taken over by the shadow.After failing to get rid of Peter's shadow in the Valley of Shadows,Hook decides to sink the shadow to the bottom of the Never Sea. Using Bucky, Peter Jake and the crew catches up to the Jolly Roger. A battle follows including events such as Izzy, Cubby and Skully getting trapped under the sail and Jake grabbing the chest with Peter's shadow inside but his vest is caught by Captain Hook's hook, the fight ends with the shadow being reattached to Peter, the villains falling overboard, and the crocodile chasing after them. In celebration of the success, Peter, Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully fly through Pirate Island leaving the Jolly Roger sailing out of control. In the special episode "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky", Captain Hook can't sleep and wants Sharky, Bones, and Mr. Smee to read a book to him. But Hook doesn't want to hear any of the stories his crew suggests. Hook wants a story about excitement, so the others keep looking. Mr. Smee finds a books that hadn't been touched in quite a while and dusts it off, and coughs afterwards. Smee notices it's one he hasn't seen before - but it wasn't a book, it was a piece of paper. Hooks wonders what Smee is up too, wanting to know if it is a story worthy of his time. Smee thinks Hook hasn't heard of the story before. Before Smee can read it, Hook grabs it out of his hand. He reads the paper, and reads that The Buccaneer need to take in a race against The Jolly Roger. It also has to start the day after the first full moon of the year. Sharky notices that it would be the next day. If Bucky lost the race, ownership would go to Hook. However, there is still more to read on the paper. It says that Jake and his mates have one last chance to get the ship back. Smee accidentally rips the bottom of the paper and Hook gets it and reads what was on the small part of the paper. Hook thinks it's not important at all. Bones wonders what the race means for them, and Hook says that if his crew wins, Bucky will belong to Hook. Smee thinks that Bucky might not be easy to win in the race, since he has lots of gizmos aboard. Hook then wants new gizmos added to The Jolly Roger. The three crewmen then get ready to build the gizmos for Hook. The next morning, all for prepare for the race and sing a song about having Bucky belonging to Hook. Hook uses every trick in the book and wins the race! But, Jake and his crew might have a way to get Bucky back. With the help of Peter Pan, the young pirates embark on an adventure across Never Land that includes getting past a fire-breathing dragon, Jake’s crew can save Bucky from the devious Captain Hook. In the episode "Captain Who?",When Captain Hook gets a whiff of the Forget-Me Flowers he forgets he is the captain of his crew, so Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee enlist Jake and crew to help jog his memory. The first place the pirates take Hook to get his memory back is the Jolly Roger,at first sight Hook marvel at the ship but, this is short lived as he has no memory of the vessel belonging to him, so Jake and the others take Hook all across Never Land, but nothing seems to work. The sea pups knew that if anything can restore Hook's memory of who he, it is his fear of Tick-Tock the Crocodile. In the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!", Captain Hook and his crew plan to set sail for Rainbow Falls to find the Splendor Gem. Hook is interrupted by a falcon that swoops down and swipe Captain Hook's hat off his head who was quickly recognized by Mr. Smee as Beatrice Le Beak pet, knowing that Le Beak can't be far behind. Beatrice then appeared by rowboat claiming her ship was wreck, Captain Hook grants Beatrice permission to come aboard when she over hears Hook and his crew going on a treasure hunt for the Splendor Gem she takes commands of Hook's vessel the Jolly Roger leaving Hook, Smee, Sharky and Bones a drift in her rowboat. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. Reluctantly Hook excepts the puny pirates help and gave chase to Rainbow Falls were Beatrice Le Beak has abandon ship leaving Fast Claw to watch the ship but the fiendish falcon is tricked by Skully to leave his post allowing Hook and his crew to take command of the Jolly Roger once more.The Jolly Roger is last seen at the end of the episode when Beatrice and Fast Claw are held captive by Captain Hook and his crew and forced to walk the plank but Beatrice and Fast Claw escape with one of Captain Hook's Whirly-Hooks. In the episode "Stowaway Ghosts" ,Jake and his mates help Captain Hook after he accidentally releases three prankster ghosts who vow to never leave the Jolly Roger.Hook was so desperate to reclaim his vessel he was forced to ask Jake and his crew for help, but even the young pirate team were no match for the various tricks of Ghostly Bob and his pirate ghost crew. Jake knew if anyone could help rid Hook's ship of ghosts is Captain Treasure Tooth. In the episode "The Monkey Pirate King" ,King Zongo and his crew of monkey pirates steal the Jolly Roger in order to reach Pirate Island.Meanwhile Hook and his crew arrive on Pirate Island to reclaim the Jolly Roger but are quickly captured in a net.King Zongo mock Hook for his efforts before setting eyes on Pirate Island as his new palace.Hook and his crew soon mange to free themselves form the net and take back the Jolly Roger once more but this is short lived once Hook and his crew notice King Zongo's treasure chest and attempt to take it, only to discover it was merely full of bananas.King Zongo and crew manage to sneak back aboard the Jolly Roger forcing Hook and his crew off the ship, marooned on deserted island in the middle of the Never Sea and at the mercy of Tick-Tock the Crocodile as they sail away. In the episode "Monkey Tiki Trouble",Captain Hook and his crew were searching for the legendary golden Monkey Tiki of Monkey Picchu. When King Zongo attempts to steal the idol from Hook the powers of the Monkey Tiki is released causing both Captain Hook and King Zongo to switch bodies. Zongo took full advantage of Hook's crew and takes over the Jolly Roger.However Mr. Smee,Sharky and Bones start to question Hook's strange actions it wasn't until Jake and his crew arrive and manage to help return Zongo and Hook back into their proper bodies. Zongo is last seen as he and his monkey pirates are sent back onto there raft and Hook returns to command of the Jolly Roger Spin-offs Playing with Skully The Jolly Roger can briefly be seen in the spin-offs intro.In the first episode "Ship Ahoy!" Skully needs the viewers help keeping a lookout for the Jolly Roger approaching Pirate Island.The episode is noticeably the only time the Jolly Roger besides the intro appears in its original design in the spin-off.In the episode "Sailing the Never Sea" Jake and his crew find treasure, but need Skully and the viewers help Bucky sail to the treasure before Hook.In that short the Jolly Roger is given a simple design. Jake's Never Land Pirate School The Jolly Roger appears in the episode "Go, Bucky Go!", Jake teaches the viewer how to sail Bucky to escape from Captain Hook.The Jolly Roger makes a brief appearance in the episode "Flying",Jake and his crew show the viewers how flying is one of there key pirates skills as they escape from Captain Hook, who attempts to capture them but ends up falling off the Jolly Roger into the Never Sea. Printed material The Jolly Roger has regularly appeared in books, various comics, and other printed stories in the series.Most of its roles in the books is similar to the show are rather minor with a few exceptions.One of the Jolly Roger most significant roles Bucky Makes a Splash! based on the previous mentioned episode special Jake Saves Bucky. In the Disney Junior book Mama Hook Knows Best: A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables,one of the tales Mama Hook reminisces about is a great race between Bucky and the Jolly Roger. Video games The Jolly Roger has appeared in an excessive amount of video games and apps. In the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Heroic Race" loosely based upon the events of Jake Saves Bucky.Bucky has to race against the Jolly Roger. In the the online game "Hook's Cakey Bakey Stack" as Smee stacks up a large cake for Captain Hook's birthday.In the Disney Junior online game "Ready,Set,Hook" the Jolly Roger is featured as a stage during the Happy Hook day events. In the online game "Shadow Shenanigans",Peter Pan's Shadow escapes and causes all kind of mischief aboard the Jolly Roger. The Jolly Roger is featured in the online game "Hook Yer Pirate Name",by choosing from the various objects scattered aboard the deck of the ship,Hook's cabin or the shores of Never Land Captain Hook will give the player there own pirate name. In the the online game "Journey Beyond the Never Seas." Jake and Bucky are feature journeying through the vast Never Sea exploring various islands and wonder beyond the shores of Never Land.Occasionally Captain Hook and the Jolly Roger will show up to battle. The Jolly Roger is featured in the "Battle On The Never Sea Disney Junior App Game." It serves as a stage during Jake quest to save the Never Sea.Surprisingly Hook and his crew are absent on the stage. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour The Jolly Roger appears in the live stage show after Hook and his crew swipe Cubby's map.Back aboard the Jolly Roger assured of his victory Hook gloats as he and crew sing Captain Hook is a Cranky Crook. After the song Smee tries to inform Hook that the volcano will only reveal itself to a great pirate hero.Hook was well a aware of the legend and demanded Smee point believing that he's the hero.Smee nervously replied he meant Jake,much to Hook's anger. Jake and his crew sneak aboard the Jolly Roger but Hook knew Jake would attempt to reclaim the map.Hook prepared a trap waiting for him.With Jake sealed in a cage within the Jolly Roger's crows nest Hook believed his victory was assured but this is soon cut short when Hook soon hears the ominous ticking of the crocodile approaching the ship,causing the captain to panic about the deck of the Jolly Roger as he flees to Smee to save him, his bumbling first mate accidentally knocks the captain out cold as he open the door to Hook's cabin.Unaware of his action Smee believes Hook's taking a nap. Later that evening Izzy,Cubby and Skully sneak back aboard the Jolly Roger to rescue Jake.But Jake informed his mateys Izzy's pixie dust alone won't be able to set him free from the locked cadge.Izzy suggest they summon Peter Pan using her lantern but she also needed a light source bright enough for Peter to see it.Izzy knew Tinker Bell light was bright enough with the assistance of the audience clapping Tink arrives.The young pirates explain the problem to Tinker Bell who agreed to help by acting as a signal beacon. Lastly with the assistance the crowing Peter soar into help free Jake allowing him to return Cubby's map. Jake thanks Peter for freeing him but this is short lived once Smee check up on Captain Hook who finally awaken from unexpected nap earlier.Peter and Hook commence in a sword fight, during the battle Peter also summon his shadow to assist take on Hook.While his shadow kept Hook distracted Peter was able to subdue Hook with a net allowing Jake and his crew to flee back to Bucky before leaving.The Jolly Roger is last seen during the Our Ship Be Better musical number as both ship sail back to Never Land to unlock the treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. Gallery Trivia * The Jolly Roger is named after the national flag of the pirates, which fits for the Jolly Roger for being a pirate ship. **Also, the symbol on the Jolly Roger is mostly commonly identified with a skull and crossbones on a black flag, which the ship also has. Category:Pirate ships Category:Transportation